Streets Of Heaven
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: A Nathan and Haley future fic not sure of the time fame, but it's way in the future. Naley have children of their own and they are happy, but something is about to hit, that they never expected and it could tear their family apart.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a future fic. Nathan and Haley are happily married and they have two children, Karina "Rina", who was 6 and the baby JJ, who was 1. They seemed happy but everything was about to change, something was coming and it threatened to tear apart their little family and it would either bend them or break them, it would either bring them all closer or make them all fall apart. How will Nathan and Haley deal when the life of their daughter is put in danger and what will happen? It's based on the song, Streets Of Heaven By: Sherri Austin which I absolutely love, if you haven't heard it, it's amazing.

Chapter One

Nathan woke up his arms wrapped around his wife. He smiled down at her. He loved her more every day of his life. They had a rough spot a few years back when Haley left him to go on tour and he had gotten all jealous because he thought she had gone off to be with Chris Keller. He had gotten so mad that he had filled out annulment papers and gave them to her. But after she came back and told her she was sorry and that she gave up a record deal to come back and be with him, he couldn't help seeing the girl he had fallen in love with. The girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago and changed him for the better. It took months of him denying that he wanted to be with her too, but they finally got back together again and he couldn't be happier. Because if they hadn't they wouldn't have the two joys in their lives. Their children, Rina and JJ. Rina looked just like a cross between him and Haley, she had his hair and her eyes and she was definitely a daddy's girl, she had him wrapped around her little finger so to speak. And then there was JJ. JJ had Haley's hair and his eyes and he was the baby, his first born son and he loved him too. He loved both his children equally, because they were his and Haley's. Just then he heard JJ stirring, he smiled at his wife, she looked so beautiful in the early morning light, he didn't want to wake her, he gently kissed her and then got out of bed and headed to JJ's nursery.

He smiled as he walked in and saw JJ sitting up. JJ says,"Dada." And lifts his hands for Nathan to pick him up. Nathan walks over to JJ's crib and lifts him. Nathan says,"Hey little buddy, let's get you all changed and ready before your mommy wakes up." JJ grins and Nathan heads over to the changing table talking to JJ the whole time. He gets JJ dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. He starts cooking with JJ on his hip, he has the pancake batter all made when he hears a small voice behind him saying "Daddy."

He turns and smiles as his daughter comes into view, all dressed for the day. Nathan says,"Hey princess." Rina walks in and says,"Can I help daddy?" Nathan says,"Of course princess. Let me put your brother down first." Nathan walks over and puts JJ in his high chair and gives him a bowl and spoon to play with. He then turns to Rina.

"Why don't you mix the batter for the pancakes while I get started on the eggs and bacon?" Nathan says. Rina smiles at her daddy and says,"Okay daddy." She starts mixing and Nathan gets out the eggs and bacon and frying pan and starts cooking. Rina is chatting away to Nathan and Nathan is smiling and laughing.

The smells of breakfast and children travel upstairs to Nathan and Haley's room where Haley slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she hears her husband and children downstairs and smells breakfast. She goes to the bathroom and smiles and washes up and heads downstairs. She stands in the doorway and smiles at her family. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost it all, when she made that fatal mistake years ago, but she knew that she and Nathan could work it out and they had and now they had the family she always dreamed about and wanted, with the man of her dreams. She and Nathan brought out the best in each other and they had both changed for the better and now they had children, her joys in her life. Her beautiful daughter and her handsome son and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her children and husband were still involved in their own thing and didn't notice her, so she just stood watching. Rina turned around finally and said,"Mommy!" She ran over to her and Haley picked her up. Rina says,"Daddy and me made you breakfast." Haley says,"I can see that baby. Thank you."

She puts Rina down and walks over to Nathan. Nathan smiles and says,"Morning beautiful." Haley smiles and kisses him. Haley says,"Hey handsome. Thanks for making breakfast." Nathan grins and wraps his arms around her, "Anytime beautiful."

Nathan finishes cooking and they eat together as a family, the perfect family. Neither had to work today, Haley was a singer and ironically Brooke was her personal stylist and Peyton was her manager, Nathan played professional basketball and was on the Lakers with Lucas and Jake, and he didn't have a game this weekend. Rina had a day off from school and JJ, well he was a baby, so it didn't matter. But it was the first day they had to spend with each other as a family in 2 weeks.

After they ate, Rina put on Annie, it was her favorite movie at the moment and JJ was sitting in his playpen playing. After Nathan and Haley cleaned up the dishes and pans, they settled on the couch with Rina who was singing along with Annie. They smiled at each other and sang along too.

Nathan and Haley kissed again as the movie ended and they got ready to go out as a family. They would be going to Lucas and Brooke's first, where they would meet up with Peyton and Jake and then they would head off to the zoo together and then have dinner then head home. They left the house, Haley was pushing JJ in his stroller and Nathan held Rina's hand, Rina was still talking up a storm and Nate and Haley were laughing.

This was the Scott Family and they were as perfect as anyone could want. They were Nathan, Haley, Rina and JJ. As they had this perfect morning together as a family, nobody would suspect what was to come, what could potentially tear their family apart and no one would know the damage it would cause to this happy family. All they knew was that it hadn't happened yet and they still had today to be the family everyone wanted to be.

Okay that's the first chapter, complete fluff I know, lol, sorry, but I wanted to do a nice introductory chapter before I added in the drama. So review please, I like reviews, I know this chapter was kind of short. And next chapter will be longer and Brucas and JEyton will make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a couple of weeks since their trip to the zoo and things had returned back to normal in the Scott house with Nathan flying off for practice and Haley off doing her singing thing. But they made a pact to never be apart for more than 2 weeks at a time. So Nathan was back, along with Lucas and Jake. This day would be special, because it was Rina's birthday today and everyone was coming. Even the adults. It was weird how things had changed for the last couple of years.

Nathan and him got back together, Jake returned with custody of JEnny and hooked back up with Peyton and Lucas and Brooke had hooked back up. He and Lucas were enemies at first, but slowly became friends again and they were officially brothers again. But the ones that had changed the most were the adults of Tree Hill.

Karen returned home after that summer without Andy and Deb and Dan had divorced. Keith had returned home too. Someone had tried killing Dan and in the end it was found out to be Andy and Jules aka Emily, who had been together the whole time behind Karen and Keith's back. After that, both were heartbroken, but found love again, in a way neither expected. Keith had always been good friends with Deb and this was no different, they helped each other through the heartbreak and no one would have expected it, but they found love with each other and they had gotten married 3 years ago with everyone in attendence. It was weird for Nathan and especially for Lucas, who had always wanted his mom and Keith to hook up, but they were both happy for the couple, they were glad they found love with each other.

And then something no one expected had happened. Karen and Dan had fallen back into love with each other. They hided the sexual tension for years, but it finally exploded and neither could hide it anymore. Dan had never stopped loving Karen and though Karen had tried to hide it for years for Lucas' sake, she never stopped loving Dan either. After the accident and finding out the truth about Jules and Andy, both had changed. Dan incredibly, he worked to the hardest to not be the most hated man in Tree Hill, he divorced Deb, made up with Keith, apologized to both his sons and made up with Whitey, but he had saved Karen for last, because he hadn't wanted to face him, but he had finally faced her and it was then that Karen noticed the change in Dan. They slowly became friends and it turned into more at Deb and Keith's wedding and they found the love they lost. They too were married this past summer. It had taken everyone a lot of time to adjust to the news, especially Lucas and Nathan, it was nothing neither had expected, but in the end they were happy for them as well.

Nathan took his wife in his arms and kissed her. Haley smiled at him as Rina walked in.

Rina says,"Mommy, Daddy is it time for my party yet?"

Nathan smiled. Nathan says,"Not yet baby. You still have a couple of hours to go yet."

Rina says,"But I want it to be now."

Haley smiled taking Rina in her arms. Haley says,"I know baby girl. But you're going to be 7 now, you have to be patient. And besides your cousins are going to be here any minute along with your Auntie Brooke, Uncle Lucas, Auntie Peyton and Uncle Jake. And you can play with them until your party starts."

Rina smiles and says,"Yeah! I love Auntie Brooke and Auntie Peyton."

Haley grins as someone walks in the door.

Tim says,"Dude! Where is everyone!" Haley rolls her eyes at Nathan. Nathan walks out with Rina. Rina runs to Tim.

Rina says,"Uncle Tim!" Tim picks her up. Tim says,"Hey girlie, you are going to be seven. That's big." Rina giggles. "Yeah I'm a big girl now. What did you bring me?"

Haley choses that moment to walk out with Nathan who has JJ in his arms. Haley says,"Rina! You can't open your presents until we get to the party." Tim says,"Aww come on Hales, can't she just open mine?" Haley sighs and says,"No Tim." Just then Theresa walks in with some balloons and party favors. "Hey Hales, Nate. Happy birthday Rina."

Rina says,"Auntie Theresa!" Haley says,"OMG, Theresa thank you. Your husband is being extremely annoying." Theresa says,"Bugging you about Rina's present huh? Tim for the last time, you can wait until the party to see what Rina thinks about our present. And thank for helping your pregnant wife out." Haley takes the stuff from Theresa and puts it on a table. Theresa says,"I swear it's like talking to a little kid sometimes." Haley laughs as she looks over at Nathan and Tim playing with Rina and JJ. Haley says,"Yeah well Tim's always been Tim. But he'll make a great dad." Theresa smiles and says,"Yeah he will."

Just then the door bursts open and in comes the rest of their friends. Bevin and Skills with 2-year-old Summer and 6-month-old Chloe, Mouth and Erica with 3-year-old Ashleigh and Chris and Taylor with 5-year-old Benny and 2-year-old Marissa or Rissa. And of course we couldn't forget the incredible foursome that completed their circle of friends, Brooke and Lucas with their children, 5-year-old DJ, 2-year-old BJ and lastly twins 3-months-olds Alexia and Mandie and lastly JAke and Peyton with 9-year-old Jenny, 6-year-old Carly, 4-year-old Matthew or Matty, 2-year-old twins Seth and Ryan and lastly their 8 month-old Georgie.

Everyone was greeting each other and talking loudly, while the children ran around. Nathan looked up and says,"Okay, kids why don't you go play in the backyard until everyone else gets here? The babies can stay here and play where we can keep an eye on them." Jake says,"Jenny, watch your cousins." Jenny says,"Yeah dad. Come on guys let's play." The older kids ran off leaving Georgie, Chloe, Alexia, Mandy and JJ inside. The parents smiled at each other.

Haley says,"Nathan..." Nathan looks at his wife and knows that look. Nathan says,"Yeah. Come on guys, let's go set up the living room while the girls do the cooking." Lucas says,"Coming." The guys gather the babies and bring them to the living room.

Brooke says,"So Tutor Wife can you believe Rina's turning 7 already?" Haley says,"No Tigger, I can't. It seems like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms and now she's so grown up." Peyton smiles,"It's okay Hales. Yeah I know Jenny's growing so big too." The girls continue talking to each other while cooking.

About an hour later they are interupted with a knock. Haley opens the door and smiles. Haley says,"Come on in." And the adults of Tree Hill come in. Deb and Keith, Dan and Karen, Lydia and Jimmy, Royal and May and who could forget Whitey.

Haley says,"Hey guys the rest of the guest have arrived." Today was going to be just for family and close friends, tommorrow, Rina would have the party with her school friends. But family was important and it's the way they always did it, two different parties.

Karen sweeps Haley into a hug. Karen says,"How you doing?" Haley says,"I'm fine Karen, the memories are kinda of getting to me and seeing how old she's going to be, but I'm fine." Karen smiles. Deb hugs Haley next. Followed by everyone else.

Haley says,"Okay let's get this party set up before the kids go crazy." Everyone laughs and pitches in. Karen and Dan had snuck off to a corner together and were smiling as they set up the games for the kids, in between sneaking kisses with each other. Haley smiled at them as Nathan and lucas pretended to look sick. Haley thinks to herself, it was nice though, they had found love again with each other after they hurt each other so much and it was like they were newlyweds again and besides Karen had changed Dan like she had done so many years ago with Nathan.

At the other end of the room, Keith and Deb were also acting like a bunch of little kids, sneaking kisses between blowing up ballons and setting up streamers. Nathan grinned at his mom and uncle. He hadn't been entirely happy, but he could see how much they loved each other. His mom and dad had never been happy with each other, always hurting each other and now both had found the people they were suppose to be with forever and Nathan couldn't be happier for them.

Soon the party was set up and the kids were inside playing games and after they were done, it was time to eat. They were having mac-n-cheese because it was the food of the gods. Yes, Rina had taken after Haley in that area. Rina loved her mac-n-cheese, just like her mommy. Nathan smiled at his baby girl as she chatted away with Carly and Jenny. She was growing up so much, soon she was going to be in high school, dating, going off to college and getting married. But she would forever be his baby girl.

It was cake time and they were having Rina's favorite, chocolate with vanilla icing. That she had gotten from her daddy. Haley smiled at her too, she could picture her in the future, getting married, having children, but it was now and Rina was still little.

And then it was presents time, Rina exclaimed at all the presents she got, she loved them all and right away she began playing with them with her cousins. A little while later, everyone was going home and the children were in bed. Nathan and Haley were in their bedroom talking about tommorrow.

Nathan says,"I just can't believe our baby is growing up so fast." Haley says,"I know. Remember when she was a baby and we took her home that first night and we couldn't bear to be without her for evern 5 seconds, we stayed up with her the whole night, afraid she would stop breathing." Nathan says,"And the first time we took her to the park and all she wanted to do was sit with me on the swings and pretend she was flying." Haley says,"And the first day we took her to kindergarten, we didn't want to leave her." Nathan says,"And the first time she cried because someone hurt her. I wanted to stop the world from hurting her, stop her pain and kill whoever hurt her." Haley says,"Yeah she is growing, but she'll forever be our daughter and our baby." Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her and they lay down in bed together and fell into a exhausted sleep ready for whatever came their way tommorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Haley was up early, she was excited. Sure they had the family party yesterday but now was the chance she would get to show her stuff. They were going all out, with pony rides, a moon bounce, a magician and a clown. This would be a party to remember, nothing was too good for her baby girl. Haley headed downstairs and called Brooke.

Brooke says," Tutor Wife, you better have some kind of emergency, or so help me god, I will kill you." Haley says,"Tigger, come on, like you don't wake up at 7 anyway. You have kids too." Brooke says,"Yeah, I do. But as you well know, I'm not a morning person. Broody always gets the kids up and dressed and off to school, while I rest in my bed. So what's up?" Haley says," I need you and Goldilocks to hurry up and get over here. I need your help setting up for the party." Brooke says," And this couldn't wait until later?" Haley says," Come on Brooke, it will be fun, besides I'm excited." Brooke says,"Yeah, let me just shower and change, leave a note for Lucas and I'll be right over." Haley says," Thanks Tigger. I have to go call Peyton now." Brooke says," No problem Tutor Wife. You totally owe me though." They hang up and Haley calls Peyton.

Peyton says,"Hey Hales, what's up?" Haley says," I need you to come over and help set up for the party later." Peyton says," II was just about to come over, I figured you could use the help." Haley says," Thanks Peyt. Brooke is coming too." Peyton says," No problem Hales. Always happy to help. Besides I was getting bored, doing nothing, while waiting for Jake to get up." Haley laughs and says,"Yeah well, Jake will be Jake I guess. See you in a few." They hang up and Haley heads downstairs to cook breakfast. The door bursts open a few minutes later and in comes Peyton and Brooke. They don't even bother to knock anymore; they know the door will always be open. They follow the smell and find Haley in the kitchen with her cute little apron on, cooking breakfast.

Haley says,"Hey girlies." Brooke smiles and says,"Hey Tutor Wife. You look adorable." Peyton says," Do you need help?" Haley says,"Yeah, if you can get started on the pancakes, I have the bacon and eggs." Brooke says," What about me?" Haley says," Knowing you Tigger. How about you just cut up the fruit?" Brooke says,"Hey I can cook." Peyton and Haley burst out laughing. Brooke gives them a look of annoyance before she says," I can, I just chose not too." Haley says,"Yeah Tigger, whatever you say. The last time you tried to cook, I believe you almost burned the house down." Brooke says," That was just because the oven wasn't working properly." Peyton says,"Yeah Brooke, whatever you say." Brooke says," Shut Up!" Haley says," You know we're right." Brooke frowns then grins. Brooke says,"Yeah you are right. I will just do the fruit."

The girls set to work making breakfast and soon the smells of breakfast come up to Nathan and Haley's room, Nathan wakes up, smiling to himself, hops into the shower and heads to JJ's room, who's sitting up. Nathan picks up JJ and changes him and gets him dressed, when a little voice behind him says," Daddy." Nathan turns and sees his little princess Rina, all dressed. Nathan says,"Hey baby girl. Let's go downstairs and have breakfast." Rina says," Okay daddy." Nathan holds JJ with one hand against him and holds Rina's hand and they walk downstairs. They pause by the kitchen where they see Haley, Brooke and Peyton talking and cleaning up, and breakfast all laid out on the table, they aren't paying attention. Nathan says,"Shhh Rina. Let's surprise them." They slowly sneak in and yell Boo! Haley, Brooke and Peyton let out screams and suddenly turn around. Brooke says," Nathan!" Rina and Nathan are laughing their heads off. Brooke goes up to him and slaps him. Nathan says,"Hey!" Brooke grins and says," Don't ever do that again Tutor Husband, or I will kill you." Nathan says," Okay, geesh. Sorry Brooke." Brooke says," That's better." 

Brooke picks up Rina. Rina has a sad look on her face. Brooke says," What's wrong baby?" Rina says," Are you mad at me Auntie Brooke?" Brooke says," No why?" Rina says," Because Daddy and I scared you." Brooke says,"Oh baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your daddy. I know it was his idea." Rina says," That's true."

Brooke puts Rina down, as Jake and Lucas walk in with the kids. Rina runs over to them. Rina says," Jenny." Jenny says,"Hi Rina." Haley gets breakfast on the table. Peyton and Haley say," Breakfast is served." They grin at each other, and everyone settles in to eat.

After breakfast, the kids run off, while the adults get the second birthday party all ready, before the parents and kids showed up. At around 10 the doorbell rings and in comes the kids and parents, it was complete chaos, as kids ran around and screaming each other's names, while the adults tried to figure out where to put the presents and stood talking to each other. Haley and Nathan look at each other, with a look that said what have we gotten ourselves into.

Haley says," Okay let's move to the backyard, we have games and everything set up back there. Peyt, Brooke, grab the snacks and bring them out okay?" Peyton says,"Yeah." The kids rush outside, followed by the parents who sit out on the patio, watching the kids run around and play.

After a few hours, the kids go inside for the magician and clown, and also presents and cake. Rina was at the head of the table and loving every minute of it. Nate and Haley just stood grinning at their little girl, as she opened the presents and yelled with excitement over all the new things she got, as she got to the last one though, something was wrong, she had turned pale and suddenly stopped in the middle of unwrapping presents. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and quickly rushed to her side, but before they could she feel to the floor unconscious.

**What I'm mean, yes I know. Sorry it might be short. But I wanted to update it. Review and comment please.**

Love you,  
Gracie


End file.
